Resfriado
by ItchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshort Makorra. Mako está enfermo y Korra se encarga de darle un té para aliviarlo. ¿No te gustó el té? tengo otra medicina mucho mejor...


**Fic rápido! Un baño ayuda pensar e inspirarte de verdad jajajaja**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Resfriado**

-Hey oficial! No le cayó muy bien la lluvia de su último patrullaje?- dijo Korra mientras entraba al pequeño apartamento nuevo en el que él y Bolin vivían. Se acercó a él y le besó la coronilla.

Mako tenía las mejillas coloradas de la fiebre, al igual que la nariz y tenía la cara pálida.

-Hola cariño- le dijo con una sonrisa apagada y tosió

-Uf! Te ves terrible!- le dijo Korra.

-Gracias- le dijo Mako sarcásticamente.

-Quise decir, enserio te ves enfermo- dijo Korra arreglándolo para que no se enfadara.

-Lo sé, me siento fatal.

Korra sonrió.

-Lo bueno es que vengo preparada. Espérame aquí.

-Si ¿por qué no? Pensaba en salir a dar una vuelta-dijo Mako otra vez con sarcasmo y riendo ligeramente.

-Muy gracioso, oficial- le dijo Korra antes de meterse a la cocina.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Más tarde, ella volvió con una taza en sus manos. Mako sólo la observaba maniobrar. Korra estaba de espaldas a él, preparando en la mesa.

Mako se quedó observando a su novia. Nunca se había percatado de lo atractiva que era la anatomía de Korra. Se hubiera puesto el doble de nervioso si se hubiera fijado. Miró los músculos de la espalda flexionarse y tragó saliva.

Korra se volvió sacando de sus ensoñaciones a Mako. Le entregó la taza humeante.

-Te hará sentir mejor- le aseguró sonriendo.

Mako tomó un sorbo y al sentir el sabor, escupió en la taza.

-Ew! Mako! – se quejó Korra.

-Argh! Esto sabe horrible! Qué es?

- Es una rara planta del reino tierra. Pema me la dio. Es una eminencia para la gripa, aunque no es reconocida por su sabor- dijo Korra en modo de disculpa.

Mako suspiró mirando el té.

-Vamos! Tómatelo. Por mí- dijo Korra con voz dulce besándole la nuca.

-Odio cuando haces eso- le dijo sonriéndole.

Korra soltó una risita y Mako comenzó a tomarse el té a traguitos. Hacía gestos cada vez que lo hacía. Korra empezó a darle besos en la parte trasera de la cabeza, luego bajó al cuello, y luego siguió con los hombros.

Mako casi se atraganta y se empezó a poner nervioso.

-Ejem...Korra…estate quieta…-le dijo carraspeando.

Korra hizo caso omiso y continuó besándole la espalda.

Mako no se resistió y lanzando la taza, se volteó y empezó a besarla con fuerza. Ambos cayeron al piso. Korra enganchó sus piernas entorno al cuerpo del maestro fuego. Mako tomó del cabello a Korra haciendo que se deshiciera su coleta habitual, regándose el cabello café de Korra por el piso de madera.

La respiración de Mako se hizo irregular cuando Korra comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda. Bajando, y bajando, y bajando. Soltó un gemido.

-Korra…-sopló Mako entre besos.

Nada.

-Korra…- dijo él un poco más fuerte.

N-A-D-A. La maestra agua estaba más que empeñada en obtener lo que quería…y al parecer lo estaba logrando. Las manos de Mako recorrieron el torso de Korra, las curvas enmarcadas por su camiseta azul celeste. Mako empezó a jugar con el dobladillo, dudando. Empezó a enrollarlo, dejando el estomagó de Korra expuesto. Volvió a la realidad y lo dejó.

Lo intentó por última vez.

-Korra!- gritó nervioso.

Funcionó. Korra se separó de él y abultó el labio inferior en forma de molestia. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Sólo debilitaba su voluntad.

-¿Qué?- replicó con la voz una octava más aguda por el repentino enojo.

-Te voy a contagiar- le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

Korra giró los ojos y se levantó.

-Bueno, no querías el té. Que querías que hiciera para hacerte sentir mejor? Ahora te lo tomas.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Acaso soy la única que hará "lemons" del fandom en español? Ok, no es que esto sea "lemon" o al menos no tanto, pero se acerca y hago el intento jajaja Merezco doble medalla por hacerlo con gente cerca jajajajaja no se crean! xD**

**No sé si aguante hasta 2013 T_T** **La idea de flash-backs y mundo espiritual que más bien parece sacado de "El Lorax" me desespera aún más! Bueno, ojala les haya gustado mi fic.**


End file.
